


Fruitless Flower Revelations

by UltimateMayhem



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begins at Episode 11, F/F, Sakura had secrets her class never knew, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMayhem/pseuds/UltimateMayhem
Summary: After regaining her memories from being hit by a truck, and subsequently losing her memories of her post-death life, she regains her memories from before. This included a duty she'd been chosen for which she needed to keep a secret from everyone after an idol gave her hope.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> There's certain things that I haven't put in the tags because they would give away certain things that will be revealed later. Once I get to those points I'll put in the tags.

Sakura awakened feeling confused. She stood up and looked out the window, noticing it was raining.

"What? Where am I?" she asked. She stepped out of the room she was in and began walking around. Before she could really think about where she was something approached her and grabbed her shoulders, letting out various groans as it snapped at her. Sakura held it at a distance but for some reason felt she shouldn't attack. Instead the creature she couldn't quite see ended up falling and hitting the wall as Sakura was suddenly replaced with a straw dummy. Sakura herself actually appeared behind it immediately heading to the door before she took off down the hall and went into the first room she spotted. She went inside with the intent to collect herself but couldn't see much so when she ran in she stepped on something which squeaked. This caused her to stumble forward until she fell on what she could tell was a futon which quite clearly had someone in it if the sound they made when she landed was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What the hell's goin' on?" asked a girl's voice as the person got up from their futon with glowing red eyes. Sakura jumped to the side holding her hands up. The lights came on and she saw the girl she had landed on. A blond with blue skin and a scar on the right side her face. She saw the others had more or less the same skin tone with some exceptions, such as a white haired girl who almost seemed to have been stitched together out of somewhat mismatching parts. She took notice of an older looking woman with long brown hair who seemed to have a scar on her neck as well as a much younger girl who seemed excitable. The one that drew her attention the most was a girl with short black hair who had most of her face covered in bandages. She felt something was off but for some reason something about the bandaged girl made her feel off. Her heart sped up a bit but she couldn't tell why.

"Sakura?" asked the blond.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake." said the youngest one. Sakura's head began to hurt. They were about to approach her when she suddenly held her hands with the left having two fingers up and the right holding those two fingers with the same two fingers held up. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke where Sakura had been. They looked in shock although Ai and Yugiri noticed something, though both noticed different things. Ai saw what she believed was recognition. Something which confused her but gave her an idea of what might be going on. Yugiri on the other hand recognized what Sakura had done. Something she hadn't seen anybody do since she awakened making her believe it was a dead art. Saki went up to where Sakura disappeared from and noticed movement out the window.

"What the?" she asked as the others went up to her and saw as Sakura ran in the rain but then became shocked when she jumped insanely high with enough force to make the water around where she jumped from almost explode into the air.

"How did she do that?" asked Junko feeling very confused.

"I believe we should find her before asking questions." said Yugiri seriously. "She just ran out in the rain and currently her make up won't resist water."

"Crap. You're right." said Saki. "We gotta go look for her."

"Before anything we need to apply our make up...and that stupid shoe spray." said Ai with an irritated pause.

"Wouldn't an umbrella work?" asked Lily not wanting to be sprayed.

"It's better to do it this way." said Junko. "There's a police officer who will shoot at us if he sees any of us out of our make up."

"How do you know?" asked Saki. Junko and Ai blushed.

"Back when we first woke up Junko and I intended on running away and... you know what? Let's leave this for another time."

"It's best if you just trust us on this." added Junko.

It took them a few minutes but they all changed and put on their make up before spraying one another although this time they weren't caught by surprise so they held their breath before being sprayed. They each headed out in different directions with Saki taking Lily and Yugiri taking Tae. Junko and Ai both headed out in individual directions.

Sakura stopped when she found herself in a plaza. She sighed not entirely sure why she'd headed to this specific location but for the time being that didn't matter. She looked at her hand and became surprised to see the color washing off revealing blue skin like the other girls she had just seen.

"Just what happened?" she asked herself. She tried to think back and remembered something. She remembered feeling excited because she was going to send an application to apply to be part of Iron Frill. Excited to possibly meet the girl who gave her hope. As she thought about this she began to blush lightly. She walked over to a bench and sat down. She tried to remember what else had happened and that was when it hit her. Her eyes widened as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I...I died." she said to herself. "I was such an idiot. I should've known I'd just fail." She look up to the sky. "All this training and it was a truck that kills me. I'm an embarrassment to them." She feels the urge to scream but can't bring herself to. Instead she raises her hand and punches the bench as hard as she can and feels all the bones in her hand break. "I guess I could never be as good a her."

"Saki-chan, look!" she heard a young voice say. Sakura turned and saw two girls heading towards her. She didn't fully recognize them at first until she saw their hair noticing the blond had orange and green streaks like the blond back in the house while the younger one had blue hair like the young girl she'd seen back at the house. What somewhat confused her is that she remembered all the girls back at the house had red eyes but currently these two did not. Her attention was drawn to the fact they were headed towards her. Even now she felt confusion about why she'd been drawn to this plaza but decided she could try to find answers to that question at later time.

"Sakura! Hold on a sec." called out the blond as the two ran towards her.

'They know my name?' she thought confused. As they got closer she decided it didn't matter for now and before they reached her there was another puff of smoke which cleared up almost instantly revealing she was gone.

"Damn it. How does she keep doing that?" asked Saki frustrated.

"She might be a ninja." said Lily.

"Come on. Quit kidding around Shrimpy." said Saki.

"Well can you think of how she keeps disappearing in smoke?" asked Lily.

"Not really but come on. A ninja? Sakura couldn't hurt a fly for cryin' out loud and ninjas are master killers." said Saki.

"I guess." said Lily. "Let's hope the others have better luck."

"Yeah, hopefully the others can get her to listen." said Saki feeling concerned.

Sakura this time found herself in a place she didn't really recognize. She looked around and spotted a place with a sign.

"Drive-In Tori?" she asked confused. "Why did I...?" she wondered before sighing. She walked towards a tree and sat down. Sakura looked up as the rain continued to fall.

"I wonder what he would think about this." she said to herself. "He spent so much time helping me so I could protect everyone. I'm probably his biggest embarrassment." she said as she leaned back against the tree. "I wonder how long it's been." she said to herself as she looked up. She couldn't see the stars over the clouds but she thought back to something she'd once been told.

'Don't worry. Even when I'm not with you we're all under the same sky.' said a man's voice. 'That is why it's the duty of the strong to protect the weak.' She scoffed.

"I guess there's no one weaker than me, is there?" she asked out loud.

"I don't believe that to be the case." said a voice. Immediately Sakura got up and turned seeing the white haired girl with widened eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you Sakura-san."

'She knows my name too? Just what is going on?' she though to herself. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong person." she said as she began to walk away.

"Sakura-san I don't know what's troubling you but you aren't alone."

"I'm sorry but I really think you have the wrong person. We've never met." said Sakura. Before Junko could say anything else there was a puff of smoke and Sakura was gone. Junko looked worried at the spot Sakura had been just moments before.

"We've...never met?" asked Junko realizing what the problem was.

Sakura found herself sitting on a wall in a location she didn't recognize. She looked at the building to her right which resembled a large old school japanese home.

"Why do I keep ending up in these places?" she asked aloud. "And just who are those girls?" She sighed. "They seem to know me but I've never seen them before." Sakura looked around uncertain of what to do. "Still what should I do now?" She sighed before hopping off the wall and holding her hands together. "Fuuton no Jutsu." she said causing a cyclone to form beneath her which lowered her to the ground.

"Quite impressive." said a voice. Sakura turned and saw the brown haired woman in a kimono holding an umbrella with the black haired girl who had tried to grab her. The black haired girl ran at her on all fours towards Sakura but when she tried to pounce Sakura moved to the side causing her to go right by her. She immediately turned to jump back but Sakura jumped over her. The black haired girl kept trying to grab her only for Sakura to continue dodging with no effort.

"Tae-han this isn't very productive." said the woman. The black haired girl turned to look at the woman. Before anything else could be said Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura-han. Just who are you?" questioned Yugiri.

This time Sakura found herself in a park.

"A park this time." Sakura looked around. "This is getting weird. Then again this is the least distinctive location I've found myself in."

"Perhaps but it's not without it's meaning." said a voice. Sakura sighed and turned to see someone whose presence caused her eyes to widen.

"M-Mizuno Ai." she whispered as she began to blush.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Ai.

"Y-You know me?" asked Sakura. Ai looked at her concerned.

"Tell me. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Ai.

"I was hit by a truck. I left my house to send an application but... as soon as I stepped out of the front gate..."

"I see." said Ai. She walked closer to Sakura who took a step back. Ai stopped for a moment but then continued. When she was close enough she took Sakura's hands causing the older girl to blush. "Sakura I want you to come with me." Sakura tried to reply but couldn't trust herself to say anything and simply nodded. As Ai began to pull her Sakura's eyes widened and she picked her up before almost instantly moving behind a tree.

"S-Sakura?" asked Ai surprised as she was place down. Sakura placed a finger to her own lips as she looked towards the open area. Ai turned to see what Sakura was looking at and saw as a guy and a girl around the same age ran through the park. She became confused about why someone would be in the park this late when she spotted something else. Some sort of monster that almost looked like it was wearing wolf themed armor.

"What the...?"

"Ai-san please stay here." said Sakura taking a few steps back.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ai.

"What I was trained to." replied Sakura as she grabbed her clothes from her left side with her right hand and somehow removed her clothes revealing a black ninja outfit with with a red outline that included a purple velvet scarf as well as a purple headband and a four star shuriken on each sleeve. Ai could only stare in shock as Sakura ran towards the monster and drop kicked it causing the two teens to stop.

"Get out of here." said Sakura. "I'll take care of this." The two nodded and ran off.

"Who are you?" asked the armored monster as it got up.

"Me? I'm just a passing through shinobi." replied Sakura pulling out a silver gourd which seemed to display a purple shuriken. After she pulled out the cork and tilted it causing what looked like purple water to pour out but instead of falling to the ground it began circling her waist before forming what looked like a belt, which attached to her, and a shuriken with what looked like a handle. She attached the shuriken to the belt via the handle before lifting her hand to her chest. "Henshin." she called out before spinning the shuriken causing what appeared to be mechanical parts to appear behind her as a scroll surrounded in purple energy began circling behing her and some kanji appeared just above her. The mechanical parts formed what looked like a large mechanical toad which got on all fours as the kanji circled and took on the form of a four star shuriken. The toad opened its mouth releasing several parts of an armor.

"Dare-ja? Ore-ja! Ninja!" called out a voice as ninja music seemed to play from nowhere. The armor attached to Sakura as the purple shuriken disappeared and the scroll seemed to vanish as the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura now wore a black body suit with a purple armor which had a shuriken on the torso armor, a purple scarf, a helmet with yellow eyes which had a four point shuriken that was between the eyes, which had the upper part of larger than the lower, a scarf, and a sword on her back. "Shinobi Kenzan!" continued the voice. Ai could only stare in shock as she saw her friend now in a ninja armor.

"Shinobi is written as heart of the blade." she said. "Kamen Rider Shinobi!" she declared. "I won't let those who abuse their power go unpunished."

"Y-You! You're supposed to be dead! You disappeared ten years ago!"

"Ten years?" she whispered. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now." she said. The monster charged at her attempting to slash at her with the claws on its gauntlets but Shinobi side-stepped each time. Eventually the monster became enraged and lunged at her only for her to grab its wrists. The monster struggled but was thrown back by a kick from Shinobi. "This...isn't possible!"

"Let's test that." she said doing a hand sign which cause the rain around her to stop and form what looked like needles. After she kicked the monster and launched herself back several meters. Then she ran to the monster doing another handsign. "Doron Tsuchidaruma no Jutsu!" she called out as she rolled up into a ball and began rolling towards the monster with mud gathering on her forming a growing ball of mud until it was huge. After the mud exploded of her revealing her rolling with a golden glow around her. She moved with increasing speed before impacting with the monster who was thrown back as she was launched back into the air. "Suiton hari no Jutsu!" she called out as all the water needles in the air suddenly flew at the monster striking it several times. The monster growled and jumped towards her. She drew her sword and threw it hitting the monster's chest before spinning the shuriken.

"Seibai Ninpo!" called out her belt as she began glowing moving towards it with her leg extended. She kicked the base of the sword, suddenly going through the monster. The sword landed base up on the ground with her landing on its base standing on one foot as the monster in the air had several purple glowing cracks form around it before exploding.

As she watched Ai found herself completely speechless. Minamoto Sakura, one of the kindest girl's she'd ever met had just transformed, stepped in to protect people from a monster, fought said monster with abilities she'd believed to be fictional, and destroyed it. She could only stare as Sakura stood on the base of a sword with the rain hitting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to GothAlbinoAngel for her help.


	2. Life and Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know each other

Saki and Lily had met up with Yugiri and Tae back at the house with neither side having had any luck bringing Sakura back. The group waited and it wasn't long before Junko arrived.

"Junko! How'd it go?" asked Saki.

"I wasn't able to convince her to come back but I believe I know what happened." replied Junko.

"Serously?" asked Saki. Junko nodded.

"When I attempted to approach Sakura-san she said something that gave me an idea of what happened." replied Junko. "I asked her to tell me what was bothering her but she responded that I was speaking to the wrong person. That we had never met before."

"What?" asked Saki confused. "How's that possible?"

"We didn't see what happened but I believe it is safe to assume that her head may have taken a great deal of force which possibly restored her memories from her life." replied Junko. "However it seems that in turn she no longer has her memories of the time after she died."

"Then Sakura-chan doesn't remember me?" asked Lily.

"I'm afraid not." replied Junko. As they had been talking Yugiri had remained pensive.

"Is something wrong Yugirin?" asked Lily.

"I'm uncertain." replied Yugiri. "Sakura-han was able to display a number of skills I saw when I was alive. Things which I had not seen since we awakened."

"Were they common in your time?" asked Junko.

"Not common. The few clans who did use these skills made sure to keep them secret from any outsiders to ensure there wouldn't be anyone who would use them for self gain." explained Yugiri. "Although most were seen as mere rumors." Saki was about to ask another question when they were suddenly joined by someone in purple armor carrying Ai bridal style. This caused most of the others to jump back, with the exception of Yugiri. Tae immediately started growling as the person in armor put Ai down.

"I think I have a bit of motion sickness." said Ai trying to stay steady.

"Are you okay?" Junko asked concerned.

"What the hell's goin' on?" asked Saki. "And who the hell's that?!"

"Give me a minute." said with her hands on her knees with a look like she was about to hurl. "Alright. I'm okay." she said. "Can you take that off?" she asked. The armored person seemed to sigh before the armor became outlines which vanished revealing her in the ninja suit. After she removed the mask and the scarf revealing Sakura. Most of the others stared at her in shock unable to form words for a moment.

"Oh my. That is quite impressive Sakura-han."

"Not really. I became unworthy of my armor a long time ago." replied Sakura. "If what that monster said was true I became unworthy of it ten years ago." she added looking to the side.

"Sakura, if it's okay with you maybe you could tell us about yourself...and about why you feel unworthy." suggested Ai.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time." replied Sakura.

"We're a team." said Saki. "We work together and we watch each other's backs." Sakura looked at her confused.

"Perhaps we should go back inside. I believe Sakura-san could use a change of clothes." said Junko. She looked down at her clothes and saw she was soaked. She sighed and pulled her clothes just as she had done before removing the outfit and revealing her in her school uniform.

"How did you...?" began Saki.

"Let's take this conversation inside." suggested Ai. Sakura nodded before they headed inside. She followed Ai with the others around her. They went into the living room.

"Sakura-han would you like some tea?" asked Yugiri.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." replied Sakura as she went to the table and sat down Seiza style which confused most of them.

"Very well. I will be quick." said Yugiri. Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for Yugiri to return.

"So what took you so long?" asked Saki. Ai looked at Sakura who remained still to the extent that it almost looked like she wasn't even breathing. She sighed and turned to the others.

"I found Sakura in the park where Saga Rock was held." began Ai. "Based on what she told me she regained her memories from her life before her death but doesn't remember anything since she awakened."

"I thought so." said Junko.

"Yeah. I was able to convince her to come back with me but when we were about to leave she pulled me behind a tree."

"Egghead's bold." said Saki with a teasing smile. As soon as she said that a needle flew right by her cutting a hair in front of her eye. It took her a moment to realize what happened and turned seeing the needle sticking out of the wall. They turned to Sakura who didn't seem to have moved but now had a somewhat annoyed expression. "What the hell was that?!" she asked angrily. Sakura remained still.

"In any case she pulled me behind a tree and signalled me to be quiet. Some kind of monster was chasing after a couple of teenagers. She transformed using some gourd that formed a belt and destroyed it. After that she asked me where to and when I told her she picked me up jumped ridiculously fast."

"I suppose that explains why you had motion sickness when you arrived." said Junko.

"Hold on." said Saki. "You mean to tell me Sakura was actually in a fight with a monster?" she asked as Yugiri returned with a few things. After she sat opposite Sakura and began preparing tea as she had back when they had done the Saga Castle show.

"She didn't just fight it. She was able to do some crazy things I thought were impossible. She somehow made the rain stop in the air and form into needles. Then she ran at the monster and rolled up in a ball that started gather mud that exploded and she hit it still in a ball only she was glowing."

"That's crazy." said Saki as Yugiri finished making a cup of tea and handed it to Sakura who accepted it.

"Thank you." she said. Yugiri smiled at her. She took a sip of her tea and then turned to the others. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you keep disappearing on us?" asked Saki.

"It's an escape technique." replied Sakura.

"Technique?" asked Lily.

"Where did you learn it?" asked Junko.

"It was taught to me when I was trained." replied Sakura. "By my father."

"Was your dad a ninja?" asked Lily excited.

"Yes but there's more to it." replied Sakura. "I grew up believing the Minamoto family were who I had been born to."

"You were adopted?" asked Saki. Sakura nodded.

"My father was forced to put me up for adoption because of the enemies he was facing." explained Sakura. "When I was born I was Kagura Sakura. Daughter of Kagura Rentaro. The person who then held the title of Kamen Rider Shinobi."

"Kamen...Rider?" asked Junko. Sakura nodded before turning to look straight at Ai. She placed her cup on the table and bowed causing her to blush.

"Before I continue I need to say this. Thank you. For everything Ai-san." said Sakura. For a moment there was an awkard silence as Ai was frozen with an increasingly brightening blush on her face. Sakura had just gained one as well. The others looked between the two each wondering what might be going on between their friends. It was another minute before Ai regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Wh-What's this about?" asked Ai. Sakura smiled fondly.

"Anything I've ever tried to do I failed at." explained Sakura. "As a child I was chosen to play the lead in a play and for all my practice I ended up getting sick. The following year I was chosen to be in my class's team for the relay race for field day. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't disappoint the others so I trained." she began before giving a mirthless chuckle. "On that day I felt I was ready and somehow I pulled a muscle during the opening ceremony forcing us to forfeit. I decided I wouldn't let it go and continued to train but the same thing ended up happening the following year and the one after that."

"That doesn't sound like fun." said Lily.

"It wasn't." replied Sakura. "When I entered middle school I decided I wanted to fight back against my misfortune and get into the best school in the prefecture. To do so I focused entirely on my studies. I didn't bother trying to make friends and stopped keeping up with everything else I loved. The result was that I got an A rating on my mock exam in my third year. I decided I wouldn't leave anything to chance and I rented a place nearby, however on my way to the exam I found multiple elderly women who needed assistance and as a result I only just made it in time to take the exam but I panicked resulting in me just making mistake after mistake. In the end I failed at one more thing." By this point Sakura's eyes were obscured by her hair but they could see a few tears fall. "By the time I got into High School I had given up entirely. I felt there was no point. If everything I did I was doomed to fail at why do anything at all. The pain just wasn't worth it. After all the harder I tried the worse the failure was." she said before grabbing her cup and taking another sip. "One day, however, I was just on the couch. I'd finished my homework and didn't really have anything to do so I was watching tv. That was when I saw you for the first time. It was also then that I heard the words that gave me hope that I could...be something. 'I guess it's because I don't think mistakes or failures are a bad thing because they always end up helping with whatever happens next and I really believe I'll only be the best version of me once I overcome it all.' Hearing these words gave made me believe that I had a reason to continue and for that I feel I owe you everything. So thank you Mizuno Ai-san." she finished with a bow this time.

"S-Sakura."

"I became a big Iron Frill fan but mainly a fan of yours." said Sakura looking up with a smile. "It was about a month after when I was walking home from school. I was excited because my DVD of the Fantastic Iron Live Tour would be arriving when he approached me."

"Your old man?" asked Saki. Sakura nodded.

"I didn't believe him at first but he showed me a picture he had of when I was born. He explained about our family and herritage. He also told me that there needed to be someone who could take his place as Shinobi if anything happened. I was uncertain at first but when I remembered those words I felt I could do anything. I accepted and my training began. By the end of my first year in High School I was able to use the elements in ways even my father was unaware could be done." She took another sip of her tea before looking with a fond expression. "During that summer he brought someone to help expand my training and I learned a number of skills. Things that I thought were impossible."

"Like what?" asked Saki curiously. Sakura took another sip of her tea before standing up. She took a step back before jumping to the ceiling and landing on her feet. To their surprise she simply stood on the ceiling like it was the most natural thing in the world. After she simply walked to the wall and walked back down to the floor before returning to the table and sitting as she had been.

"What happened after?" asked Ai.

"As I said I trained during the summer. However I didn't spend all my time training. I made sure to keep my grades up and after Ai-san inspired me I decided I wanted to be an idol so I could inspire other like she did me. When I wasn't doing my homework or training I was practicing so I could be good enough to apply to join Iron Frill. Hoping I could meet you. Stand beside you. But above all so I could thank you." explained Sakura looking at Ai with a level of adoration which made her blush more. It was then Sakura looked down, her smile gone. "One day I decided to leave a little early to send in my application before school. I was especially excited because my father had decided I was ready to take his place. He'd even given me his gourd a few days earlier. I figured I could balance saving people with being an idol. I stepped out of the front gate and...that was that. A trained ninja killed because they didn't pay attention." By this point she was looking down with an angry expression. "I really am pathetic."

"Sakura." said Ai getting her attention. "Although I may not have known you when we were alive but I've gotten to know you enough to know that you're a hard worker. Even when you go overboard. You aren't pathetic. You were careless, yes. However that's something that can happen to anyone." Sakura looked down.

"There's one thing I don't get though." said Saki. "If you could do all that why were you afraid of me back when the rest of us first awakened?"

"That's true." said Junko. "Your speed alone would have allowed you to avoid any attack she could have attempted."

"I guess the seal worked." said Sakura.

"Seal?" asked the others.

"In order to make sure one of us wouldn't be brainwashed into being used against the people we're supposed to protect there is a seal placed on us. Basically if anything happens with us whether it's our memories being messed with or having amnesia the seal...well seals our knowledge and skills."

"So the reason you didn't do any of the stuff Ai said was because you actually couldn't?" asked Saki.

"Pretty much." replied Sakura.

"Sakura-han." said Yugiri getting her attention. "There is something I feel I must ask about. When you escaped it was quite clear that you felt threatened and based on what Ai-han has said you could have attacked us yet you didn't. Why is that?" Sakura sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." replied Sakura causing them to stare at her. "All I can say for certain is that I had...a feeling. Something which almost felt like it was telling me that I shouldn't."

"Then it's possible you've retained some memory from before." said Ai.

"I couldn't really tell you."

"Do you recognize anyone aside from me?" asked Ai. Sakura turned to look at each of the others, staring at each of them for about a minute.

"I'm afraid not."

"In that case maybe we could start over." suggested Ai turning to the others. "Since right now Sakura doesn't remember you guys we should probably start there."

Each of the girls introduced themselves to Sakura each also stating a little something about themselves such as Saki mentioning she was the first boss of Dorami, which she also had to explain about since Sakura hadn't heard the name before, or Junko having been an Idol from the Showa era. Each of them spoke to her about themselves and then about a past experience they had with her hoping to jog her memory. However by the time they finished it was very late. They didn't have a chance to tell her about Franchouchou or Kotaro but they hoped it wouldn't too much of a problem.


End file.
